The apple doesn't fall far from the tree
by sensei-Pusan
Summary: What happens when a decendant of Inu no Taisho is a rebel of the rules that they were brought up with. And who exactly is the decedant, that wants something more of a family than what is already present. Who exactly is she a decendant through? What will happen when ancestor and decedant meet? ***I dont own the Inuyasha sieries*****
1. do it

The only thing I have every wanted for my birthday, since I was ten. It was to talk or at least see someone if not up close then from afar, from my family other than my grandfather. Since both of my parents died when I was very young I have always lived with grandpa. Because of our family liege, I have to keep a secret from my friends and boyfriend of who I really am. It is sometimes really hard to do that especially when you have a close and imitate relationship with them.

But now, right before my 20th birthday I found someone, someone from my family who shouldn't technically be here. And one who I thought that I would never ever see in my life, but out of nowhere there they were.

About a year ago I started to search on the internet trying to see if anyone from my family might have left a trail, so that I might be able to track them. But there was nothing, it was as if we were the only ones who still existed. Then randomly out of the blue one day when I was shopping, I bumped into an odd couple. A girl in a green school uniform; and a boy wearing a red kimono with a baseball hat on. Out of curiosity I listened to their conversation and I found their names out; Kagome and Inuyasha. I thought to myself what an unusual couple for someone so young.

It wasn't until I got home did I realize that I got my wish. I remembered the stories that grandpa told me about his brother and sister-in-law. How she was a reincarnated priestess that broke and finally destroyed the Shikon jewel that many people wanted. And my uncle who was a half demon, that everyone including him looked down on. But what stuck always in my mind was that he wore a red kimono that was made from the fur of the fire rat and had sliver hair with actual dog ears.

I waited about a week after my birthday to do the trip. The trip that I planned right after I ran into Kagome and Inuyasha. It took me a couple of days to figure out the exact details because I didn't know where they lived.

I get dressed in my combat outfit, which incredibly is similar to grandfather's and great-grandfather's outfit. I am wearing a white body suit that has a violet and deep blue butterfly on my right shoulder with some purple air bubbles around it. I also have armored boots, a chest plate with matching hip and groin armor. My hip plates are outlined in red and similar to my grandfathers but with a more of a feminine touch. I have one shoulder protector, on my left shoulder and it has three spikes going straight across it. I have a gold and red sash to hold my sword, which I tie in the back.

I creep silently down the hall pausing cautiously outside grandfather's door to make sure that he is asleep. Then I slip out of the house and across town in the dead of night. I finally reach the Sunset Shrine, and I find the old Bone Eaters well. I quietly shut the doors behind me and I slowly walk towards the well.

"I can do this…..it's now or never." I gulp and jump over the side into the well. Going through the well was like going through an enclosed water slide tube, with neon strobe lights all around me. I finally hit the bottom; I look up and see millions of bright shining stars. I use the ivy hanging and growing on the walls of the well to pull me up. I reach the top, I just stop and stare. For earlier there was a shrine around this well now…..a forest and the night sky. _I can't believe that the well actually worked for me, it actually worked. _

I take off running to my left, just running as far as I can get away from the well. To put distance between me and the only thing that will take me back to where I am from. After what seems like hours of running I finally stop for the night. I find a tree with high, wide branches. It will be good for safety for tonight.


	2. prayer

_Argh the bright light. _The sun has come up and is now shining in my eyes, what a wonderful way to wake up. I about fall out of the tree, because I'm blinded by the light from the sun. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and hop down from the branch; bouncing from branch to branch till I hit the ground. _Now what? Hmm now I guess I just wander around for a couple of days and see who I meet. Since I really don't have any set plans. _

I walk until I find a stream; I get a drink of water and splash water on my face to help me awaken more. What makes me the most uncomfortable is that fact that the forest is so quiet. It's not like there are not sounds coming from the different animals, it is just that after living in Tokyo for so long you become used to the loudness of the city. I guess that it is just a little unsettling to me because the only time there is this much quietness is when I am with grandpa.

I figure that I should follow the stream and see if it goes near a road, or a village cause in a village there is a road. Low and behold there is a road that goes through the forest.

I follow the trail; it eventually opens up into the hill side. Where you can see for miles around; there in the distance you can see a village, and the forest extends along the hills. I can see that the stream has merged into a small river that flows past the village. On my right at the edge of the forest, a couple feet off of the path is a small hokora; a small roadside shrine. I knee down in front of it to see who it is for. It's for Omoikane: god of wisdom and intelligence. _Well while I'm here I might as well say a little prayer._

_Dear Omoikane, _

_I know what I am doing is stupid and foolish, for someone of my background to do. _

_But help me not do anything too stupid, and to think before I act. _

_Cause I am gonna need all the intelligence I got to survive these next couple of days. _

_I pray that my head stays clear and that you will watch over me. _

_Thank you._

I stand up, dust off my knees. And I follow the road again towards the village.

As the sun rises towards the center of the sky, my day is only just beginning.


	3. instinct

As I walk past the village, I gaze upon how simple the village life is. And how there seems to be little cause of any worry. From the hillside you have a view of the whole village. It is outlined by a small fence, and the farm land. The houses are lined up in rows with the center in an open area. Because it seems so peaceful I start to smile. Compared to modern Tokyo and the daily ciaos.

_No! Remember where you are. I have to keep my poker face on and not reveal any emotions. Because grandpa said that was how he got everyone to leave him alone. I have to blend in._

* * *

I make it to the other side of the valley sometime afternoon and it is back into the forest. But I soon realize that something is coming,… a large mass, there is also a weird demonic aura to it. I relax and try to hone in on the mass. To figure out exactly what it is.

_Its two separate masses….one is being perused and they are very close in proximity to each other…that's why it felt as one large mass. _

_They are moving at a great speed, growing angrier every second._

I open my eyes, and then I hear it. I hear indistinct yelling and a loud roar. I turn around to see someone or something coming right at me in what seems to be the fur of a baboon. I make eye contact with it; I can see that it is not real just an illusion. The eyes are hollow no life in them at all, its just like looking through colored glass. _People have always said that the eyes are the gateway to the soul._

I aim and lock, and as soon as it was two feet from me I whip my sword out and slice right through him with one hand. Easy as cutting through butter. There is like a poof of air that appears suddenly like fog and clears. So all that you see left over is a broken, wood voodoo doll. I place my sword back into its sheath. My katana which I call Chō ōjo (Butterfly Princess) has a machete like theme to it, with my handle having a butterfly engraved on it.

I pick up a small jar that is right infont of my feet, and it only has three shards in it. The other group has landed a few feet from me.

"Hey give that back!" Some ignorant boy says. _If I remember correctly that voice belongs to Inuyasha. _I slowly look up and sure enough the odd couple that I met is now standing in front of me with a few more people in their group.

"Inuyasha don't be so rude!"

"Well….. She has the scared jewel shards" I look down to the jar in my hand then back at him.

_So these are the scared jewel shareds that i had heard do much about? They actually look pretty lame to me. _I toss the jar to her because she is not hostile. When I see that she has caught it I turn to walk away without saying a word to them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss wait" a voice of pleasant charm and seduction calls out. I turn back around to see that the monk in black and purple has now approached me.

He quickly grabs my hands and bends down on one knee. "Miss will you bear my children?"

"What?!" he just broke my poker face I now have this very confused look on my face. And the woman warrior has smacked him across the head.

"Sorry" He lets go of my hands and backs away chuckling.

"My name is Kagome; this is Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. And what is your name?" She says as points to everyone. I regain my composure, thou still in shock that he just asked me to bear his children. They all seem anxious to know my name except Inuyasha, who looks like he doesn't give a shit to who I am since they have the jewel shards back.

_Well I guess that's a trait that runs in the family._

"It's Sesso"

"Well thank you Sesso for your help, may I ask where you are heading?"

"Nowhere just taking a walk, but I must be going now" I bow slightly and turn and walk away. At a normal pace. Once several feet away I hear Miroku sigh as he whispers this to the others.

"She has got to be a demon of some sort, her hair so long and silver color. Her eyes a light green color as if you fell it is spring when you look into them."

"But there was no presence of demonic energy" Inuyasha whispers back.

_Well wasn't that just a lovely meeting. Sesso! You got to be careful or you are going to do something stupid and give yourself away or get killed._

I keep grumbling to myself because I just saw Inuyasha and his gang, I came off as an ass. Quickly running away as soon as I met them, such a coward. I am walk in along a hill in the forest.

_I might as well keep myself occupied as I walk, hmm let's see oh the poem dad used to tell me._

_ As pressed by love, I go to hunt for her in my yearning, the wind blows cold_

_through the winter darkness from the river, where on the banks the plovers cry._

Not paying attention I run right into a tree.

"Ouch!" Falling onto my butt, I rub my forehead and check to make sure I'm not bleeding. Then I hear it faint at first then louder, as a girl calls for lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, lord Sesshomaru!" I crawl to the edge of the hill and look down. I see a young girl in a yellow/orange checker patterned kimono.

_Wait…isn't that ….grandma? Oh lord no ….if grandpa sees me I'm totally dead when I get back._

I start to slowly crawl backwards so that they won't notice anything. But I notice out of the corner of my eye someone walking towards her, its grandpa. I stop and stare for a few moments studding him.

_Wow, he seems really boushy and stuck up. He must have been a real ass, no wonder why Inuyasha doesn't like grandpa. _

He has such a poker face on; it's as if he is high or that nothing is fazing him. So pompous; a pompous asshole.

*crack* I freeze, cause I was moving backwards I smushed a stick. My eyes dart quickly to where grandpa is standing; he is look right at me.

_Oh shit._

I don't know how long I was frozen in that position but it felt like forever. I didn't move until he looked away. When I was finally far enough away so that I can stand up. I took off running the other direction.


	5. Chapter 5

_Awe great…I feel that presence again, but this time it is different. It feels more...more animated and natural._

So I stop and wait. Since there is no point of running because he will follow.

"So you have finally come" I turn around to see Naraku touch ground wearing that stupid baboon fur encased in a purple protective shield.

"So you knew I was coming then?"

"Yes I figured that it had to be you who were the owner of that monstrosity aura"

"Oh very well then let's get down to business then shall we?"

"Proceed" I nod my head yes slightly.

"You have exceptional skill I must have to admit. You knew in one look that when I was stealing the jewel shards that the body I was using was a fake. But you do not attack me now because you that this is my real body and you have no reason to attack me any ways."

"So, what exactly do you want? I know better than that. You did not come all the way out here, out of your hiding and protection to tell me that I am an effective person."

"Heh, so forward. Kill Inuyasha and help me or be sucked into my body."

"What's in it for me if I do help you?" I fold me arms and lean against the nearest tree I find

"I will give you complete control of one and the ability to create Inugami"

_Now that's just an insult. I will not be an Inugami-mochi. Besides that just rude, a dog-spirit created, worshipped, and employed by a family via sorcery. I don't want to be in charge of a dog-like shinigami. That would create a whole different direction of chaos. _

We both turn our heads to the east.

"We have company approaching. What is your decision?"

_Try to stall, got to make sure that his scent is evident. _"Well Naraku….In either to help you or not… Sod-off."

"What?" Naraku is taken aback.

"Sod-off, meaning no I am not going to help you." I pull out my sword and point it at him. "So go ahead, I wanna see you try to eat me."

"So be it" out shoot several tentacles of various shapes and sizes. I whacking and cutting off all of the tentacles that come near me. I hear a whooshing sound and see the giant boomerang that belongs to Sango go whizzing towards Naraku's head.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha screams as he attacks Naraku. Naraku counter attacks and in the process I am slapped in the face by of the giant tentacles.

"I'll use my wind tunnel, get back"

"Oh little monk I don't think so" Naraku pulls out a Saimyōshō hive, and several Saimyōshō fly out.

"Saimyōshō!" miroku quickly covers his wind tunnel back up. In the process Naraku takes advantage that everyone is distracted. I feel a heavy blow to my stomach as I see myself and the others hurled backwards.

_That slimy creep took me out. Oh hell to the no, I don't care what grandpa told me. I'm gonna leave a nick in this son of a bitch._

"That's it, I've had it" I mumble just letting go. Letting the anger take hold, releasing all of the demonic energy that I possess as I stand up and turn around to face Naraku. Naraku's eyes now fixate on me.

"Who are you?" Naraku hisses since he now notices the outpour of the demonic energy.

"Argh! This new presence of demonic energy….it's over whelming." Miroku exclaims, Sango stands up beside him.

"Inuyasha be careful this new demonic energy is coming Sesso!"

"You know what, on a scale of 1 to ten and ten being the most evil, you Naraku are only a six. The reason I only marked you as a six was cause of your smexiness and cunning, other than that I don't consider you a very good evil villain. It is partially that you are not living up to your full potential is what **annoys** me. But what really pisses me of is your attitude, thinking you are all high and might. But really you are just another ordinary little half demon. Well I wouldn't even go as far to call you a half demon or even a real demon, because basically all you are is a legion. A legion of demons, with only one small, insignificant spider demon as the controller for the mess of mush that you call a body." I take a step towards him. He cringes in anger that I have basically just called him a loser.

"And what gives you the right to think that you can talk to me you impulant wench!" As Naraku gets angrier and hovers over me. Focusing only on me.

"Look her hair, its changing!" miroku shouts. My hair turns to a scarlet red color, as if someone had pour water on my head, starting from the top my hair turns to red and extends 8". Plus as my hair extends it turns into ringlets at the bottom. I Tremor as I feel a long forgotten burning sensation on my face, as the markings of my demon heritage appear. A magenta jagged like stripe on each side of my face appears across my check. Where the stripe connects to my hairline the hair is black, so I have two black stripes like the bride of Frankenstein.

"w-who are you?"

"I am Sesso, heir of dog daiyōkai."

Naraku starts to purge and shoot his body and tentacles from every direction. I weave and maneuver towards him at an unbelievable speed. When I am a few feet from him I stop.

"Don't touch me you filthy urchin" from my left hand a red light appears, which stretches into the shape of a sword. The light vanishes and a large katana appears with a red leather handle, and a small red jewel imbedded in the sword at the end.

"You a full demon that's impossible. You had no demonic energy."

"What? Don't you know that even as a full demon with practice you can suppress all demonic energy? Heh how do you think I was able to pass through all of the villages unnoticed?"

"There is no way, then why would you a daiyōkai help these humans and a half demon?"

"Cause I am indifferent and I really don't want to see your ass as the supposed ruler" before he can make another symbol, I raise my sword and swish it across my body. Then a red flash appears across Naraku's body and he suddenly bursts in half.

"aarrghh!"

"Have fun that was red doku kiru"

"Stupid girl this is not the end" the protective shield forms again and he floats away. My sword vanishes, as you would say it dematerialized.

***silence***

I start to wobble and sway. "See the little goblin, see his little feet, and his little nosey-wose, isn't the goblin sweet?"

"All the demonic energy is gone"

"What just happened." Inuyasha questions out loud because no one else is going to as it.

"I don't know but now she keeps singing about a goblin" Kagome walks closer as she responds

I lie down on my back and look at the clouds. Kagome leans over me.

"Sesso are you ok?"

"Yup!" I give her two thumbs up as I giggle

"Who are you exactly?" Inuyasha threatens as he points his sword at my face

"Oh Inuyasha put a cake in it" I push the sword out of my face. Rolling a little I sit up. "Oh…blood rushing to head" I start rubbing my temples

"All the demonic energy is gone"

"Of course it is, you would have to be crazy if you think I'm gonna keep it going after he left"

"But aren't you a demon"

"Sort of. Hell I'm not even a half demon"

"What!" they scream as I cover my ears. I look at them and they are all in shock

"You really thought that I was a full demon?"

"Yes!"

"Then is this some kind of plot? Are you working for Naraku?"

"Oh bull shit. I would never work for some half rate, know it all demon. Besides he wanted me to kill you or be sucked into his ectoplasm. I told him no to both options"

"Those markings, then are you part dog demon?" Kagome points to my face

"Oh yeah, but they only show when I release the demonic energy I possess. Other than that you will never see them cause I'm ¼ demon. Both my mother and grandmother were human."

"Interesting"

I try to stand up but still stay connected to the ground. "Well looks like I'll be here for a while" I lie back down and start to hum 'sweet dreams are made of these'

"Why would you say that?" Sango asks as she knees down

"Well….basically after I have used my demonic powers I become totally useless, and hardly able to move. Ya'll better start moving away from here before he comes back"

"Why would he come back? He has to go heal somewhere"

"If he was smart he would send some of his minions here. But he isn't so I guess I'll be fine then"

Then I feel Inuyasha pick me up and lift me into his back. I'm surprised.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" I ask into his hair

"You are now an enemy of Naraku, he will come back for you. Besides you need to get your energy back" I turn and look at the others, they are just as surprised as I am. He then takes off.

"Where are you going?" miroku responds

"Kadea's village" Inuyasha shouts back


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and I am staring at a wooded ceiling.

_When did I fall asleep? Wait…..where's my armor, I'm just in my body suit_

I hear something to my left. I turn to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo enter through the straw door.

"Oh you're up!" Shippo runs up and jumps onto my lap.

"Yeah…I don't remember going to sleep, umm where my armor is?"

"Right here, I cleaned it up for you" Sango hands me bag with all of my armor in it. I look at it; OMG my armor has never been this shiny

"Thank you, it so shiny….I will be leaving shortly"

"Leaving so soon?" miroku asks

"Yes I have too; my grandfather doesn't know I left home. Well it's been a couple of days so he knows know and I'm in going to be in trouble. Thank you for your hospitality" I bow to them, stand up and start to put all of my armor back on. After putting my shoes on I look at them again.

"Thank you and good bye"

"Wait is you going to wait for Kagome and Inuyasha to get back?" Shippo questions

"No but I will see them again" I smile and leave the hut. Walking towards the forest.

I find myself sitting on the edge of the well with my feet hanging over the inside edge.

_Well…..I better go back now cause if I don't it will be hard to explain to them later. Besides I'm in so much trouble with grandpa right now. I know I'm going to be grounded for a long ass time. It is not going to be a happy place at home for some weeks. Well here we go._

As I am about to jump, I hear my name.

"Sesso Sesso wait!" Kagome is shouting my name. I turn to see Kagome and Inuyasha a coming towards me

"Kagome? Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha demands, by getting in my face

"Going home! I'm already in trouble with my grandfather!" I stand up and yell back at him.

"Why?" Kagome steps closer

"I went against his orders by coming here" I step onto the ledge of the well

"Sesso wait!" but I jump off straight into the well

"SESSO!" I hear both Inuyasha and Kagome shout

_Ok now, we need to get home without people seeing me. And BS to grandpa that I was with Sorachi the whole time._

But before I can leave the well, I become face-to-face with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh no"

"Sesso?" they are shocked as hell to see me.

"Explain!" Inuyasha points at me

"Ok ok! Just calm down. But first can we get out of the well?"

We climb out of the well and walk towards Kagome's house. They are both still stunned that I used the Bone Eaters well to travel time just like them. We only make it a few feet from the well.

"Kimiko Riona Sesshomaru Takahashi!" the voice that I sometimes fear, shouts my name. I cringe and freeze in fear, with my eyes wide open. Inuyasha and Kagome turn in shock to which the voice belongs to.

"Sesshomaru?! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growls and gets into a fighting stance ready to fight.

I slowly turn my head to look at him. _Aww he isn't, he is. Awe man he's here and he just had to wear those clothes too. He is wearing tight black leather pants,black biker boots that have studs on the strap, a golden yellow t-shirt with a blue vest, and his tight red leather jacket. With part of his fluff sticking out around the bottom of his jacket, so that the it looks like the bottom of the jacket looks like it has fur. And he has his hair in one braid all the way down his back._

"Oh calm down little brother, I am not here to fight you. I am here to take Sesso home." He folds his arms and I dart behind Kagome to use her as a shield. Inuyasha and Kagome both stare at me.

"I don't want to go home yet. I like hanging out with them."

"Sesso you have disturbed the peace long enough for now, it is time to go **_home._**" He steps closer.

"No, I want to stay here for a while." I give him the sad puppy dog face, so that I won't have to leave but it doesn't work. Inuyasha and Kagome are starting to become confused of we are arguing and not him and Inuyasha.

"Kimiko….you better come home now or you will be grounded for an additional two months on top of the two weeks that you are receiving for going against my decision. " oh shit he is pissed he said my first name.

"…..fine" I spit out. I fold my arms and walk towards him.

"Wait Sesso, why are you going with him?" Kagome tries to stop me.

"Because I got to and besides if I don't go now I'll be grounded for a long time."

"What?" Inuyasha scratches his head.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru: the Asshole, heir to the lord of the western lands…..my grandfather" I make the stance, as if I was one of the models' off of the _Price is Right. _Showing off a prize.

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kagome yell in unison

Grandpa laughs "Asshole? Why did you say that I was an asshole?" I turn and look him directly in the eye with my poker face on.

"Because grandpa you _were _a total asshole!" I lean in a bump him with my shoulder.

"So? Your point is?" he bumps me back.

"my point is that you needed a good swift kick in the head; cause you were on your high horse and needed to be knocked down" I fold my arms and lean back staring at him.

"What?" Inuyasha is frozen and can't seem to process that his brother the so called 'human hater' has a granddaughter that is almost completely human.

"Inuyasha, Sesso is my granddaughter…Inuyasha?" grandpa starts waving a hand in front of Inuyasha's face. Cause it looks as if Inuyasha is frozen in confusion.

"Grandpa I think you just broke him" then suddenly Inuyasha grabs grandpa's hand mid-motion.

"Huh? See Sesso, Inuyasha is still alive I didn't break him" I roll my eyes at him

"Well you have freaked him out"

"No you freaked him out by having me come find you" grandpa tries to take his arm back but it doesn't work

"Inuyasha let go" Kagome tells him, but no go

"Why are you here and why have you come?"

"Chill, 500 years has really mellowed me out, little brother. Besides I have come to take Sesso home. I told her to leave you guys alone so that we wouldn't disrupt the time flow. Causing any confusion, but someone didn't listen" he turns and stares at me

"Oh come on grandpa! What to have fiends that are my age or friends that I don't have to worry about them finding out that I'm part demon or who you really are. Besides I wanted to meet someone else from the family!"

"Someone from the family, what does that mean?" Kagome asks

"My mother and father died when I was a child. Grandpa has raised me, while telling me stories of the past of the family he never –Sesso!" grandpa interrupts me and grabs me by the wrist dragging me away. All I can do is just look back at Inuyasha, hoping that he will forgive me, and understand how I feel.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru's POV

_I can't believe I am doing this….but Sesso has not said a word to since she was grounded. That was a month ago, a month she has not said a word to me. I'm glad that she is looking at me._

I am walking up the steps to the Higarashi shrine. I need to ask Kagome and Inuyasha to come talk to Sesso. Since she won't say a word to me. I think it's because we got into an argument after we got home from that day. And I haven't told her that Sorachi asked for her hand and I told him no.

I walk right up to the house and ring the doorbell. *ding dong ding dong* a young short boy answers the door. We just stare for a few moments.

"Can I help you?"

*deep breath* "is Inuyasha and Kagome here?"

"Ah, no Inuyasha went to go pick up sis, who are you?"

_Damn _"I'm Inuyasha's brother, I need their help"

"Oh well come in they will be back shortly" the little shorty leads me into a living room. "Take a seat, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you" I sit down on a couch, the end furthest from the door. The boy comes back a few minutes later and hands me a cup.

"Here you go"

"Thank you" he sits down at the other end of the couch and tries not to stare.

"Inuyasha never mentioned he had a brother before, all he talks about is defeating someone named Naraku and finding jewel shards"

"Hmm, well that would be because we aren't very close, to be honest I was rather mean to him when he was growing up"

"Then are you a half demon too?" He scotches closer

"No I'm a full demon. What is your name since you are being nosy?"

"Ok! I'm Souta! Kagome's younger brother, what is your name?" he smiles ecstatic

"I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother"

"So why do you need sis and Inuyasha's help for?" I stare at this boy, he doesn't even know me yet he wants to know everything. It must be a family thing.

"My granddaughter became friends with your sister and Inuyasha. When I grounded her, she stopped talking to me. It has been several days now."

"Oh so you thought that she would be able to get her to talk!"

"..Yes" I sip some more of the tea, he leans back. Suddenly I hear the front door slam open and shut.

"Inuyasha I'm not going back yet! I need to get caught up on my studies!" me and Souta turn around to see Kagome march angrily past with Inuyasha following.

"Kagome! We need to finish finding the jewel shards"

Then there is a moment of silence, I look at Souta. Souta shrugs his shoulders. We then see both Inuyasha and Kagome peek back into the room from around the corner.

"What?!" they question in unison

"ah so you noticed me…but its ok if you two want to keep on arguing I'll wait right here"

"Sesshomaru you better leave now" Inuyasha places his hand on tetsaiga. Souta pops up over the couch and stands in front of Inuyasha

"Inuyasha stop that fighting, he came for help"

"Souta. You do realize that Inuyasha might not want to help me" I motion for souta to sit back down."

"Help what do you need help for?" Inuyasha spits out. I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Come let's talk outside, it would be a shame to ruin such a nice house. Thank you for the tea souta"

Once outside I am able to properly face Inuyasha and Kagome. I can see that Inuyasha does not trust me for one moment, I don't blame him especially after the way I treated him. There is silence, no one moving or making a sound.

"What do you need help with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks

"Sesso has not talked to me, in over a month now. We got into a fight after I brought her home and since then she has not said a word. I thought that you two would be able to talk to her to see out exactly why she isn't talking to me" I fold my arms across my chest.

"So you want us to talk to her, bah why would we"

"Cause right now you two are the only ones she would want to see; besides she's your niece Inuyasha. You were the one she wanted to meet most, she said it was because you would understand her better than I would, for how she feels about her powers" we just stare at each other

"We'll go lead the way Sesshomaru" Kagome declares

"Kagome! Why would you say that?"

"Cause if she doesn't want to talk to him who else is she going to talk to?" Kagome states to Inuyasha plainly. I smile inwardly.

_I knew there was a reason I liked Kagome._


End file.
